The Poison God
by Alligator4301
Summary: Hemlock Acodonna, the Poison God Slayer, Shows up at the Fairy Tail guild and requests to join. Follow him on his adventures with the guild and its members. I'm REALLY bad at summaries
1. The Poison God

**NO POV**

"Fairy Tail. I've come for you."

A young man was calmly walking through the peaceful city of is of average height and an average build with short black hair and dull red eyes. He takes the most direct path straight to the Fairy Tail guild hall. He pushed the large doors open, walked in mostly unnoticed, strolled up to the bar, and began speaking to the white-haired bartender.

"Hello Miss is it possible for me to join the guild here?" He asked politely

"Why yes!" She replied "Follow me."

The young man followed her down the bar when she grabbed what appeared to be a stamp.

"Alright Sir I'm going to need your name and what kind of magic you use" She said with a smile

"Well my name is Hemlock Acodonna and I use-"

Hemlock was suddenly cut off by the large guild hall doors being flung open and a large man running into the guild hall and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"SOMEBODY HELP LISANNA!"

Everyone gathered around the man and the woman he was carrying. The woman from the bar and Hemlock were one of the first to approach them.

"Elfman what happened!" The woman exclaimed panic and fright evident in her eyes.

"We were just getting a dark guild to disband and… I thought everything was going fine… until some guy popped out of nowhere and used a poison spell on her. Im sorry Mira. Im sorry." Elfman choked out

"Excuse me. Did you say poison? May I try something?" Hemlock interrupted while pointing at Lisanna

"Yes please! Do anything to save her." The normally calm Mira exclaimed "I can't lose her again…"

"Alright" Hemlock sat next to the three siblings and prepared to demonstrate. "Does the guild have someone who can heal wounds quickly?"

Many guild members quickly started pushing a young girl with blue hair towards Hemlock and Lisanna.

"Wendy please do whatever Hemlock says. Please." Mira pleaded with the young girl

"O-ok" Wendy replied nervously

"Ok Wendy when I say go you can heal her. Ok?" Hemlock told the girl trying to calm her down.

"Alright" Wendy said with green energy forming in her hands

"Ok I need everyone to not freak out when I do this." Hemlock told the members near him

Hemlock took a deep breath and exposed his large canines. He picked up Lisanna's arm and pierced her skin. He could practically feel the shocked tension as he began taking the poison out of her bloodstream and eating it. He could hear the hushed whispers of those watching.

"What is he doing!"

"He's biting her!"

"He's eating the poison!"

"He's a slayer!"

"There are more of them!"

After all of the poison was out of Lisanna's body, Hemlock signaled Wendy to heal the small puncture wound

"Blech! That tasted like shit." Hemlock told Lisanna's shocked siblings while shaking his head "She will probably be out for a while but she should be fine."

"Thank you so much! But who... are you?" Mirajane said with tears streaming down her face

"Like I said I'm Hemlock Acodonna." He said with a smirk "The Poison God Slayer."


	2. The Battle

Hey guys most of the story will be in Hemlock's perspective, it was just easier to write the first chapter like that and that chapter was mainly to introduce him. I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter!

 **HEMLOCK POV**

"A few days have passed since I revealed my magic and joined the Fairy Tail guild. Since then the "most powerful" team in Fairy tail has returned from the job they were on and they were quite eager to meet me, Especially the pink haired one. God slayers usually have a certain awkwardness with the Fairy tail guild, out of the three the guild has seen before me one was in a dark guild trying to murder some of the most powerful mages in our guild and the other two were fierce competitors in the Grand Magic Games, but they became great friends to Fairy Tail after. I think those who learn of my life should at least know what I look like. I am about 5'10 with an average build, I have short, spiky, black hair and dull red eyes, and I am currently 14 years of age. I find it quite nice her-"

"Hey Lock whatcha doin?" I looked up from my journal to find Natsu and happy giving me quizzical looks.

"Oh hey guys I'm just writing in my journal." I answered "I like to keep records."

"Hello Hemlock" I turned to see the three girls of the "strongest" team and Grey approaching me as well.

"Do you guys need something?" I asked being confused as to why the strongest team were all saying hello to me

"I want a fight!" Natsu exclaimed quickly

Erza sighed and turned her attention to me. "We want to see what you're capable of and Natsu has volunteered." She explained

"Alright, I accept your challenge Dragneel." I said closing my journal and standing up.

Most of the guild followed our group to witness the exciting, and most likely destructive, event about to unfold. I walked close to the people in the guild I was closest to, Mirajane and Wendy.

"Hemlock-san I noticed you have dark circles under your eyes, have you not been sleeping well?" said Wendy looking concerned

"I haven't slept in weeks. Lets just say some bad things have happened to me recently and it's hard for me to sleep, it's nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about." I replied ruffling the now blushing girl's hair.

"I've been wondering Hemlock." I turned my attention over to Mirajane "Where have you been staying these past few nights?"

"I've just been exploring the town." I replied "What's the point of having a bed if I don't sleep"

"Ok it's settled you're coming to stay with Me, Elfman, and Lisanna." Mirajane stated confidently

"What! Why?" I asked confused

"Well, you have to sleep eventually so why not have a nice warm bed for when you do, plus hot meals every night, hot showers, a roof over your head, and we owe you." She replied with a large smile on her face.

"Lock hurry it up we're here!" I heard Natsu shout at me and sure enough the guild had reached the designated courtyard for our match.

After all of the citizens and guild members were at a safe distance Natsu and I both began radiating magic energy and we both attacked.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR"

"POISON GOD'S BELLOW"

A/N: Hehehe I'm leaving it on a cliffhanger this time. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you have any questions please PM me. Reviews would be great also! Alright guys I'm out!


	3. It's a DATEEEEE

Hey guys I'm back! I'm just going to say reviews would be great and if anything confuses you

don't hesitate to PM me.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR"  
"POISON GOD'S BELLOW"

The red and black breath attacks collided and caused a large explosion causing most of the bystanders to flinch. After the smoke had cleared Natsu and I stared at each other intensely. I looked down at the black liquid in my hands and used my next spell.

"Poison God's Acid Spray!" I screamed

The liquid acid was launched towards Natsu, but he quickly dodged and lunged at me.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist" He shouted

He threw a quick punch to my stomach, knocking me back a few feet.

"Damn, lucky shot." I called while clenching my stomach in pain

Natsu flexed his arm and gave a signature smirk

"Why are you God slayers always pushovers." He said chuckling

 **NO POV**

Natsu's insult seemed to strike a nerve in Hemlock.

"What was that Dragneel." He said coldly

"I said-"

"I know what you said" He interrupted "I was seeing if you wanted to change that."

Hemlock got up from his knees. His eyes changed from their normal dull red to a bright filled orange and his face contorted into one of pure rage. The real Hemlock was no longer there.

"Poison God Secret Art" He whispered "Fields of Nightshade"

Natsu's confidence quickly turned to terror as giant liquid flowers rose out of the ground and surrounded him. The flowers began to slowly confine Natsu until the liquid flowers lost their shape and fell to the ground. Everyone's attention turned to Hemlock as he lost his balance, fell, and passed out.

"HEMLOCK-SAN!"

 **Later that day (HEMLOCK POV)**

"HEMLOCK HELP ME"

"MYRA I"M COMING"  
…

…

…

…

"Hemlock"

"Hemlock!"  
"HEMLOCK!"

I quickly sat up and wiped the sweat off of my forehead and looked around to see Wendy, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Grey, and the Strauss siblings standing around me.

"Ugh, My head." I rubbed my head "What happened."

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my body. I quickly realized it was Wendy hugging me and I could feel my face heating up. Then I heard her crying.

"You scared me" She sobbed

"I'm so confused, what happened?" I asked

"When we were fighting you lost control." Natsu stated

Wendy stopped sobbing and a woman I hadn't noticed stepped forward

"He should be fine, He just needs rest"

Mirajane turned to the woman.

"Thank you Miss Porlyusica"

"It was nothing." She answered "But I wish you kids would stop getting yourselves hurt all the time!"

And with those final words Porlyusica left the infirmary and returned to her home.

After Porlyusica left most of the people in the infirmary left until it was just me, Wendy, and the Strauss siblings

Mirajane was the first to break the silence.

"You should be fine to leave the infirmary and if you want we could take you back to our house."

"That sounds great." I said getting up out of the bed.

As me and the Strauss siblings went to leave the infirmary Wendy spoke up.

"Um Hemlock…"

"Yes Wendy?" I replied

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go shopping tomorrow…" She asked awkwardly

I smiled at her

"Yeah that sounds like fun." I replied

The Strauss siblings and I turned and walked out of the guild hall. We had been walking for a while when Lisanna began to speak.

"So, you and Wendy are going on a date." She said with an evil smirk on her face

"It is not a date!" I yelled at her while feeling my face heat up

"Real men go on dates with women" Elfman said

"Oh my lord it's not a date!" I sighed

"I don't know Hemlock, it sounds like a date to me" Mirajane added

I sighed as Elfman began to lecture me on how to be a real man and the sisters began giggling at my embarrassment.

A/N: Aww Hemlock has a dateeeeee. Also who is this Myra character (Not pronounced like Mira)? Some backstory stuff will be coming soon. Reviews are appreciated. If you have any questions PM me. Alright guys I'm OUT!


	4. A Dark Past

Hey guys I'm back! I think we'll do a little backstory this chapter. Reviews are appreciated. If you have any questions PM me! and without further ado here's the next chapter.

 **HEMLOCK POV**

The whole way to the Strauss family home Lisanna and I argued about whether or not going shopping with Wendy was a date or not.

"Is so!"

"Is not!"  
"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Can you two be quiet, we're here." Mirajane scolded while unlocking the door of their house.

We walked into the home and I was quite surprised how large it really was, but with three siblings living in the same house it needs to be that big. We entered into a living room with a few couches and chairs then the siblings led me through the house. Most of it was very standard until we got to the hallway with the rooms.

"Ok this first room is mine." said Lisanna. She opened the door revealing a multitude of posters of cats, plush cats, and even cat bedsheets.I looked at Mirajane and Elfman in confusion, but they just shrugged and we moved on. Elfman's room was next and it was just as expected multiple weight sets and six packs of muscle cola that he seemed to take great pride in, unsurprising. Next was Mirajane's room. It had a bookshelf with solely sorcery weekly magazines she also had some modeling posters of herself and a guitar and microphone.

"You play guitar?" I asked her to which she nodded her head. "Hmm. Do you think I could borrow it sometime?"

"You can play?"

"It's been a while, but yeah."

"You can borrow it whenever" Mira told me smiling

Mirajane then moved to the next door in the hall and opened it to reveal a room with only a bed and dresser.

"This will be your room." She told me "Feel free to change it as much as you want."

"Wow, thank you so much!" I told the older woman

I walked into the room and sat down on the bed. It had been so long since I had an actual bed to sleep on and a roof over my head. I was truly happy until Lisanna asked me a question.

"Hemlock, who's Myra?" She questioned

"How do you know that name!" I snapped at her

"You were mumbling it in your sleep." She flinched

I sighed. I knew the day would come when I had to tell the guild about my past, but I didn't think it would come so soon. I walked out into the living room and sat down in a chair. The siblings sat on the couches in the room.

"Let me start off by saying I used to be in a dark guild." I said looking at the floor so I didn't have to look them in the eyes. "But I left that life a long time ago"

"Back then I didn't have my god slaying magic. It was only basic poison magic. I was one of the minor grunts of the guild. My magic skill was pitiful and those were some of the worst years of my life. I'm surprised I survived. Our guild master was ruthless and cruel. He made examples of the weak to make the guild obey him. We were his soldiers. It was absolutely awful."

 **FLASHBACK**

There was a dark and gloomy room filled with about 50 men and women throwing food, drinks, and tables and laughing. The guild acted very much like Fairy Tail, but they weren't a family. They were all devious cutthroats and bandits who only cared about saving themselves from the master and money. A large man walked into the chaos

"Hemlock, come here!" A gruff voice silenced the guild

"Yes Master Zankokuna." a younger Hemlock flinched

The large man walked towards and hovered over the 12 year old boy. The young Hemlock stared up at the hulking man with complete fear in his eyes. The man then punched the boy in the stomach and held him up by his hair.

"If you filth don't quiet down it'll be you next" The man said throwing the young boy on the ground and walking back into his office.

The guild members all sat down at the tables or stood around. Hemlock still laid on the floor silently weeping and clutching his stomach. A man of about 17 years of age walked over to the boy and carried him to a table. The man set down Hemlock and gave a serious look to the woman sitting across from him, she then got up and sat next to Hemlock. The woman began to comfort the young boy

"Hemlock it's going to be ok. Just wait until tonight." She cooed

"Myra" The older man called to her "Stay safe tonight. Ok?"

"Ok Argon." She answered calmly

They embraced and their lips met briefly before Myra lifted Hemlock and carried him to the living quarters. She laid the now sleeping boy onto a bed then sat down and began to prepare herself for the night ahead of them. After that she laid down herself and drifted to sleep.

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Ok I have a few questions." Interrupted Lisanna

I looked up and rubbed my eyes which were starting to water. I normally just bottled up my emotions.

"Yeah Lisanna?" I asked her

"So can you explain Myra and Argon because I'm confused."

"Myra was my older sister, our parents had both passed away so we were orphans, we joined the guild because of Argon. He never had bad intent when he asked us to go with him to his guild, him and my sister were very close. They were basically the parents I didn't have. They had been planning to leave the guild for months and we were going to just start over, but of course it didn't quite go as planned."

"What happened?" asked Mirajane

 **FLASHBACK**

Argon walked up to the bed that Myra and Hemlock were sleeping on and woke them up. After they were up and ready to leave he explained the plan to them again.

"Ok I have a few guys that are going to start a distraction, after we hear that we are going to slip out the back and run as fast as we can."

Right as he finished his sentence an explosion could be heard.

"Right, time to go." He said starting to run away from the blast.

They ran through the chaos of the guild hall and slipped out the back entrance only to find Zankokuna and some of his goons waiting, swords at the ready.

"Well well, I should've expected this from you, Argon" Zankokuna said with a smirk on his face. He lowered his sword and prepared to attack the trio. Argon met his stare and began to form black gas in his hands

"Myra when I attack take Hemlock and go." He said calmly

"But-"

"JUST DO IT. POISON GOD'S CYANIDE" He launched the poisonous gas at the goons hitting most of them. Myra picked up her younger brother and ran as fast as she could, the goons were too held up with the god slayer to chase after them. Hemlock reached out to the older man as they got farther away. The young boy watched in horror as the god slayer was slashed and stabbed to death. He slipped out of his sister's grasp and ran to the older man only to be kicked down by Zankokuna

"You know I've always wanted to get rid of that troublesome Argon, he was always a pest." He said chuckling over the dead man

"Don't say that." Said the young Hemlock looking at the ground and clenching his fists

"What? Did I strike a nerve, boy." He cackled at the young boy

"Acid Spray!" Hemlock shot a blast at Zankokuna, but only a drop of acid hit him. He held his cheek and slightly flinched.

"Damn you! Now I'm gonna kill you just like your little friend over there" Hemlock closed his eyes and braced for the attack, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see his sister looking at him with a smile.

"It'll be ok Hemlock. Just run." She said smiling as she collapsed onto the young boy. His eyes changed from their normal red to a bright orange and his face contorted into one of pure anger. He stood up and looked straight into Zankokuna's eyes.

"Poison God Sacred Art Fields Of Nightshade."

The large liquid flowers rose out of the ground and slowly constricted Zankokuna and all of his goons. Hemlock didn't wait to see the result of his attack and ran away from his former home.

 **END FLASHBACK**

"And I just traveled and trained after that." I looked up at the three Strauss siblings to see the two sisters crying and Elfman looking at the ground. I turned and wiped my eyes and started to walk away.

"I think I need a shower" I told the siblings. I walked into the bathroom, got into the shower, and began to bawl.

 **A/N Sorry for the long wait guys a combination of robotics, drama stuff, and writer's block didn't help. I apologize deeply**


	5. It Was A Date kinda

**Hey guys I'm back sorry for the long wait on the last chapter I'll try to be faster with the uploads but I can't promise anything. Anyways let's get on with this chapter!**

After my shower I went into my room and passed out. I woke up to find the siblings in my room with a tray of food and none of them looking me in the eye. I got up and gave them a confused look.

"Guys what's with the special treatment?" I questioned

None of them answered, Lisanna just held out the food. I took it from her and thanked them, they left the room so I sat down and ate it quickly. I walked out of my room to find them eating in the kitchen. I took the chance to ask Mira something.

"Hey Mira? Do you think I could take your guitar to the guild today?"

She looked up at me with a smile "Yeah sure whatever you need Hemlock."

"Thank you." I told her as I left to get her guitar out of her room. After I had gotten the guitar, put it in the case, and walked back to the living room the siblings were ready to leave. We walked outside, Mira locked the door, and we began to walk back to the guild hall. The siblings were quiet most of the way there until I said something.

"Guys why are you acting so strange?" I broke the silence.

Lisanna was the one to answer "How are we supposed to act normal after hearing about your past?"

"The past is the past, I'm still the same Hemlock. You guys don't have to act different at all." I answered her. We walked in silence the rest of the way to the guild. When we walked in we split up. Mira went to the bar, Lisanna and Elfman went somewhere else in the guild, and I went to the booth that Team Natsu, without Wendy, was at greeted them.

"Hey Lock how ya doin" Natsu greeted me

"Pretty good. Do you guys know where Wendy is?" I asked the group

"I haven't seen her. Why?" Answered Erza

"She asked me to go shopping yesterday." I told them

"Aw you two have a date." Lucy teased

"Why does everyone keep calling it a date." I blushed

As I finished my sentence the young girl walked up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hemlock-san are you ready?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah sure. Let's go." I answered her

As we reached the guild hall doors Wendy wrapped her arms around my arm. I brought my other hand to my forehead because of the teasing that was to come. I heard Lisanna shout from across the guild hall.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" She screamed

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head and laughed. She wasn't lying, this was a date, but I guess that's not such a bad thing. We walked to a clothing store where Wendy got a gold dress with a blue design and I got a red overcoat (Similar to Cobra's) with black trim. After that we stopped at a food stand for lunch, but after that we became separated. I frantically searched for the young girl, I walked into an alleyway to see 4 men huddled around Wendy and whispering to each other.

"How much are we getting for her?"

"100,000 jewel each."

"Is she really worth that much?"  
"What does it matter. We just bring her to where the job says and get paid, and while we're at it we might as well have some fun with her."

Wendy was curled up in a ball sobbing to herself as she heard what the men were saying. I walked into the alleyway and coughed to alert the men of my presence.

"Who's the kid?"

"I don't know, but we can't have any witnesses. Kill him."

The four men charged me with daggers and swords. The first one to reach me jabbed at me with a dagger, but I quickly broke his wrist, disarmed him, and knocked him out with a punch to the temple. The next two reached me at the same time and both swiped at me with their swords. I ducked to avoid the blades and knocked the two's legs out from underneath them. The fourth man glared at me with rage in his eyes. He charged and stabbed with his two daggers like the first one I broke his wrist and knocked him out. After the men were taken care of I moved to Wendy. She was still curled up in a ball and sobbing. I lifted her up and she immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and began to cry into my shoulder. I walked out of the alleyway and began to walk towards the guild.

"I think it's about time we go home." I whisper to her


	6. Demons

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated and if you're confused at all don't hesitate to PM me. Also Skydragon02 is going to be editing the chapters before they go up.**

After our 'date', I carried Wendy back to the guild hall. I set her down by Team Natsu and after everyone was assured that Wendy was uninjured, I grabbed Mira's guitar and started to strum on the strings.

"Hemlock, you can play guitar?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah, my sister taught me." I answered with a small smile on my face.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Lucy said surprised.

After I answered her, I started to play a song and hummed. Wendy was exhausted after the date, so she fell asleep while leaning against me.

"Hemlock, you should go play something on the stage." Erza encouraged me.

"Ok. Why not." I moved the sleeping girl without waking her. I walked up the stairs to the stage, and prepared the equipment. The lights in the guild hall dimmed and a bright spotlight pointed at the stage. All the guild members stared up at me expectantly. I began to strum on the guitar strings.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _When the days are cold, and the cards all fold, and the saints we see are all made of gold._

 _When your dreams all fail, and the ones we hail are the worst of all, and the blood's run stale._

 _I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you, but with the beast inside. There's nowhere we can hide._

 _No matter what we breed. We still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come. This is my kingdom come._

 _When you feel my heat look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide._

 _Don't get too close. It's foggy inside. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide._

 _When the curtain's call is the last of all. When the lights fade out all the sinners crawl._

 _So they dug your grave and the masquerade will come calling out at the mess you made._

 _Don't wanna let you down, but I am hell bound. Though this is all for you. Don't wanna hide the truth._

 _No matter what we breed. We still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come. This is my kingdom come._

 _When you feel my heat look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide._

 _Don't get too close. It's foggy inside. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide._

 _They say it's what you make. I say it's up to fate. It's woven in my soul. I need to let you go._

 _Your eyes they shine so bright. I wanna save that light. I can't escape this now. Unless you show me how!_

 _When you feel my heat look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide._

 _Don't get too close. It's foggy inside. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide…..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was applauded as I got off the stage. I walked over to where Team Natsu plus Wendy and the Strauss siblings were sitting. I sat next to Wendy to find her awake and smiling at me. Mirajane was the one to break the silence.

"Wow! I didn't know you could sing either!" She said, surprised.

"Yeah, I guess." I rubbed the back of my head, embarrassed.

"Hemlock!" I looked up to see Master Makarov calling me. I walked up to his office. Both the short man and I took a seat.

"Hemlock, I have a special job for you." He told me. "After seeing your skill in battle against Natsu, I want to send you after the dark guild that tried to kidnap Wendy."

"Ok." I answered him. "So what's the guild name and location?" I asked.

"You'll be after a dark guild called Hell's Gate and they're located near Makai Village."

"Wait." I felt sick to my stomach. "You did say Hell's Gate. Right?"

"Yes." He answered "Is there a problem?"

"No." I dropped my gaze to the floor.

"You can take 2 other members with you on the mission." He informed me "You can decide on who you're going to bring over night.

I stood up and walked out of his office. I went down the stairs and stood at the table that my friends were at. I spoke to the Strauss siblings. 

"I'm going home. I have something I need to think about." I told them. "All you need to know is the guild I told you about isn't dead and gone, so if you could please inform them about that that'd be great."

I left the Strausses shocked and as I left, I heard them beginning to tell Team Natsu and Wendy about my past. As soon as I got out of the guild hall I claimed onto the roof, sat on the top, and began to think. After about an hour of thinking, I decided on who I was going to take so I went back to the Strauss's house and slipped through my bedroom window. It was going to be a few hours before the Strausses got home so I went to work. I cleaned the entire house and cooked the siblings dinner. As I was finishing the meal I had made, the siblings opened the door and walked into the house.

"Wow! you're full of surprises!" Mirajane told me. "You can fight, play guitar, sing, cook and clean!"

"Yeah, Wendy is a very lucky girl." Lisanna teased.

I felt my face heating up as I served them the meal. When they took the first bite their faces contorted.

"Is it that bad?"

"No this is amazing!" Lisanna reassured me

All four of us wolfed down the meal and went to our bedrooms. I didn't sleep at all that night because of what was to come.

 **A/N: And that's that! If you have an idea on who Hemlock should bring with him on the mission, PM me. Reviews are appreciated. And thank you to Skydragon02 for editing!**


	7. Makai Village

**Hey guys sorry for the wait robotics has taken up a large amount of my time and it thoroughly drains me but without further ado. Here's the next chapter!**

 **HEMLOCK POV**

I got no sleep that night. I was wide awake trying to decide who I should take with me on the mission. I had come to a decision after hours of debating with myself. I knew that the master would be at the guild now so I got up and got dressed. I made breakfast for the Strausses and left them a note saying "I'll be back. Don't worry about me." After that I left the house and walked to the guild. At that time in the morning very few guild members were at the guild hall, especially no one I talked to on a regular basis. I walked up to the master's office and knocked on his door he called to enter. I stood in front of his desk and he greeted.

"Good morning Hemlock. Have you decided on who you'd like to bring with you on your mission?" he questioned.

"Yes I have. I'm not bringing anyone." I answered

"Hemlock. Are you sure?" He questioned once again

"Yes I am. I'll be heading out now." I turned to leave his office.

"Hemlock, wait." I looked back at him "Please, be safe."

"I will Gramps, don't worry about me." I gave him the guild's hand sign "I'll be ok."

I ran out of the master's office and out of the guild hall. I sprinted to the train station and quickly boarded a train heading for the large town near Makai village.

 **3 Hours Later**

After the train had stopped I quickly ran to the forest outside of the town and followed the path to the village I had lived near only two years ago. After about a 5 minute walk I came across Makai village. The village hadn't changed at all in the two years I had been gone. The same familiar faces were walking the streets and I went to a familiar shop. The old couple running the shop used to give me sweets when I was a little boy. When I walked up to the shop some men, obviously from the guild, were harassing the couple.

"If you don't give us the money now the boss is gonna get angry" The men chuckled at the couple's fright

"W-we don't have enough m-money" The old man choked out.

One of the men began to take his sword out of its sheath so I walked up behind him and jabbed him with a paralysis poison. He crumpled to the ground and the other two quickly turned around and unsheathed their swords, with a few more quick jabs the two men also fell to the ground. I looked up at the old couple and smiled.

"Are you two ok?"

"H-hemlock?" The old woman croaked out.

"Yeah it's me." I felt my eyes begin to water as I hugged the old couple. They looked surprised and confused to see me.

"We thought you were dead." The old man said bluntly "When we found your sister's body we assumed the worst happened to you."

I felt my body go numb when the man mentioned my sister. I stopped the man from speaking and dragged the three men through the village to the small section of woodland separating the guild from the village and left them in the bushes. I walked back to the shop and sat with the couple at a table.

"What about my sister." I said darkly

"We found her body after hearing some loud noises the night before there were some other bodies but they were burnt beyond recognition.

" _The Fields of Nightshade"_ I thought to myself.

"We brought you sister back and gave her a funeral." He told me "We could show you the grave if you'd like."

The old couple brought me to the small chapel in the town and took me to the graveyard. We quickly found my sister's grave. I teared up at the sight of it and silently weeped. The couple walked back to their shop to give me space. After about a half hour of sobbing I went back to the shop. The old woman greeted me then began to ask some questions.

"Not that we don't enjoy you being here, but what made you come back?" She asked

"I was sent here on a mission" I answered simply

"Does that mean you're with another guild?" She asked worriedly

"Yes, but it's not a dark guild this time." I told her "I joined the Fairy Tail guild. Everyone there is kind and honest."

"Oh that's fantastic." She said happily "You should get some rest dear you look exhausted"

I looked out of the window to see the sun setting and the trip had left me very tired so I went up to the spare bedroom the couple was lending me and passed out.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Master!" Three men ran into the master's quarters screaming

"What you impudent lot!" He barked back

"A man attacked us in the village. He used some time of poison on us." They told him

"What did he look like?" The master asked.

"Average height with black hair and red eyes."

" _There's no doubt about it… You've returned… Hemlock"_

 **A/N** **: I'm so sorry for the long wait you guys I've been really bad with just sitting down and writing but now I'm finally finished with this chapter and I'm going to try to get the next one done within a few days. And with that this is Trevor signing out!**


	8. Hell's Gate Part 1: Loux The Envious

**Hey guys as promised here's another chapter of The Poison God. I'm just going to get right into it! If you have any questions or concerns pm me!**

I awoke to a loud noise coming from the floor below. I went down to the shop floor to find the three men from the day before harassing the couple again, but this time not for money.

"Where's the guy!" The man held up a fist to the old lady.

As the guild member began to throw a punch I jumped into action and grabbed his wrist. The man pulled his arm back and the other two men turned to me. The three men glared with pure hate in their eyes. The men pulled their swords and began to hack and slash at me. I maneuvered my way to the door and leapt into the courtyard. The men all threw down their swords and one of them spoke.

"You cause us quite the embarrassment yesterday. The boss gave us power to come and destroy you." The man said coldly with a green energy forming in his hand. The other two men also had energy forming in their hands. They all released their magic and combined it.

"Unison Raid: Poison Triple Threat!" The three men shouted at once. The three magics combined into a blast. After hearing the attack's name I opened my arms and prepared for the impact. I could hear the old woman gasp as the attack hit and a large explosion sounded. I could feel the surprise from the men as I not only survived but I was eating their unison raid. I wiped the extra poison off my mouth with my hand and looked up at the men.

"H-he's a monster!" one of them men stuttered as they fell to the ground.

"O-our attack was useless" I looked up at the men with a smirk and felt the black poison forming in my mouth

"Poison God's Bellow!" I shouted releasing the powerful breath attack. The three men were hit with the blast and launched across the courtyard. Only one was left conscious, I walked up to him and picked him up by the collar.

"The guild hall is still back there, right?" I shouted pointing at the small stretch of woodland I had left them in the day before.

"Y-yeah" He whispered in fear. I threw him on the ground and began walking toward the guild hall. The townspeople gave me looks of amazement and disbelief as I walked to challenge Hell's Gate on my own. I walked through the small section of the forest to find a very different guild from when I had left. The guild hall was now an elegant temple looking structure, with many floors, made of quartz. I walked towards the entrance to find 5 guards blocking my path. The one in the middle spoke.

"We were warned of you. Prepare to perish." After he finished all 5 men lunged at me with spears. I quickly dodged the strikes and began to attack myself. I could still feel the power of the unison raid I ate coursing through my veins. I prepared to attack the men.

"Poison God's Iron Fist!" I called out the attack and copied Natsu's technique replacing the dragon slayer's flames with venom. I quickly hit two of the men with my venomous fists. The other three made quick jabs with their spears. One of the jabs cut a gash into my leg as I jumped to avoid it. I fell and gripped the wound in pain. I quickly attacked with one of the few attacks I had that didn't require me to exert myself.

"Poison God's Bellow!" I launched the breath attack knocking over the remaining guards. I hobbled over to the woodland and began to search. I quickly found the plant I was looking for and began to pick some of the poison ivy and bandage my leg with it. I limped my way into the temple, after the bleeding was stopped by the ivy, to find a room with about 20 men who were not paying the slightest attention to the stranger walking into their guild. I saw a very large door near the back of the room so I calmly walked to the door and opened it without opposition. I walked inside to find a girl only a few years older than me sitting on a bean bag chair in the middle of an empty room. When she noticed my presence she stood up and spoke.

"Hi there I'm Loux the envious!" She said gleefully "Master told us about you. He said you were really powerful. I like power so I'm going to use your magic." She held her hand up and shot a strange blue beam of light at me. The light didn't cause any pain and after a few seconds Loux began to speak again.

"Wow that's interesting." She said "I guess it doesn't matter. Let's fight! Poison God's Bellow!"

" _What! She copied my magic"_ I thought to myself " _Well that means I can't eat the poison but she can't eat my poison either"_

I tried to avoid the oncoming attack but my leg was slowing me down and I was hit by the blast. The breath attack knocked me into a wall and created a large cloud of smoke. Before I could react she attacked again.

"Poison God's Iron Fist!" She landed a strong punch into my stomach knocking me into the air. I hit the ground and forced myself to move away from her as quickly as possible. We stood across from each other, preparing an attack.

"Poison God's Bellow!" We shouted at the same time. The two breath attacks collided and a large explosion sounded. I then dove into the smoke with both of my fists covered in venom, it seemed Loux had the same idea. We both began to throw flurries of fists at each other. When the smoke cleared we were both sweating and panting in exhaustion. I quickly covered my fists with poison and lunged at Loux before she was ready. I threw a few quick punches at her which she dodged then I punched up into her stomach, knocking her up into the air. When she came down enough I kicked her, knocking her into a wall. When the smoke cleared she was knocked out on the ground. I smiled but then I felt light-headed and I passed out as well.

 **A/N: Well this is shaping up to be an interesting arc. If you have any questions or concerns don't hesitate to pm me. And with that this is Trevor signing out!**


End file.
